


Next Door Neighbor

by Assguard



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Happy is the Favorite Uncle, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, OOC, Pepper Potts is the Aunt, Peter is Tony’s son, Rhodey is the Favorite Uncle, Stephen Strange is a Doctor, Trans Peter Parker, adding tags as I go, dead names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assguard/pseuds/Assguard
Summary: Stephen Strange just moved in down the hall. He’s a doctor, a surgeon.Peter Parker-Stark is the local mechanic’s son. He helps out his dad, god, that’s so weird, around the shop.Tony Stark is a snarky mechanic with a slightly less snarky son.The Stark family and Stephen are now neighbors. Fun.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, I’m home!”

Peter Parker-Stark heard a nothing, sighing. His dad was probably at the garage. He set down his bags, opening the refrigerator in the kitchen. He pulled out a Coke, popping open the bottle. Peter sat down at the table, pulling out his homework when he heard a noise.

BANG!

He startled, dropping his Coke. “Man...” Peter grabbed a towel, wiping up the bubbling soda, before tossing the bottle in the recycling bin. He heard more noise, grabbing one of his dad’s spare hammers, creeping next to the door. He opened it, raising his hammer, to see a man. 

Peter set down the hammer, blushing when the guy raised an eyebrow. “Um, sorry. Do you need help with that?” He pointed to all the groceries. 

“If you’d please.” The man’s voice was deep. Peter helped him with the bags, noticing that he was their new neighbor. 

“Oh! You’re the new neighbor! I’m Peter. I live next door.” He set down the bags, offering his hand to shake. 

The other man shook it. “Stephen.”

Huh, okay. So a man of little words. Nice. 

Peter was about to say more when he heard his name being shouted. He paused. “One second.”

Peter ran out the door. “Dad!” He waved to get his attention, the older man sighing in relief. 

“What are you doing in Roger’s apartment?” Tony furrowed his eyebrows but paused when he heard a new voice. 

“Rogers? I’m pretty sure this is my apartment.” Behind Peter, a man stepped out. Tony nodded. He didn’t offer any introduction, but neither did he. 

“Uh, Dad, this is Stephen, he’s our new neighbor. Stephen, this is my dad, Tony.” He stepped away from Stephen, going back to his apartment. Tony relaxed some, not very noticeable, but Stephen caught it. 

“Pleasure.” Stephen drawled. Tony just nodded. 

Tony turned to Peter. “Homework? Projects? You still have school tomorrow.” Peter pouted. “Alright! Alright! I have some math to do, already finished everything else.” Peter ran inside the door, going to the kitchen. 

Tony turned back to Stephen. He was still staring at Tony. “I’ll see you around.” Stephen nodded. 

They both turned, heading back into their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Petey-Boy!" MJ slung an arm around Peter's shoulder, grinning fondly. Ned ran up, huffing slightly. "Don't run off like that, MJ." The trio sat down at the bench. "So, what's been up?"

Ned got a new LEGO set, a Star Wars 2000 piece. MJ is still flirting with that foreign princess, and boy, had that been a shocker. And Peter, "We got a new neighbor and he's totally hot."

Ned looked up. "Dude, tell me more." He leaned it dramatically, pulling a snort out of Michelle. Peter waved his arms around excitedly. "His name is Stephen and he moved in yesterday." Ned blinked. "That's all you know?" Peter huffed. "Moved. In. Yesterday." He paused. "As in, that's all I know."

"What does Stark think?" MJ will always call his dad Stark, probably until the day she dies. She trusts him as far as she can throw him, and that's not saying much. "Well, he looked straight at him, said hi, and made me go do my homework." The last part was whined, which both of his friends rolled his eyes to.

"Anyways, tell me more about that Shuri girl!" Peter practically squealed, jumping up. MJ fondly rolled her eyes, a small blush noticeable on her cheeks. "So, she's a princess of Wakanda, who has like so much tech that I know you'd love, and she's super smart and nice and pretty-" She suddenly stopped. "I'm ranting." They both looked over at Ned, who was grinning awkwardly at them. "Hi." They rolled their eyes fondly, changing the conversation.

DING!

Peter took out his phone, looking at it. 

_How upset would you be if I messed with your project?_

Peter's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" MJ leaned in. Peter huffed. "Dad might have messed with my stuff, I don't know. I'll check up with y'all later." Peter jumped up, almost knocking MJ over. "Oops." 

He ran off, passing Mr. Delmar's little sandwich shop. He skidded to a halt when he got to the garage. _Iron Man's Workshop_

When he walked in, he was immediately pulled into the smells of grease, sweat, and manly musk. Sweet.

"Dad, I'm here!" He pulled off his jacket, walking over to a car with legs poking out from under it. Tony rolled out from under it, grinning tiredly. "Hey Sport." Peter grinned back. 

"Did you touch it?" He practically demanded, jumping to his feet. "No, no I didn't." Tony got a rag, wiping his face with it. "Then why did I get this text?" He pulled out his phone, to make sure he didn't envision the words. Peter felt a hand on his, jumping at the contact. Tony rarely liked being touched, Peter the same way.

"Huh?" "It's your anniversary." Oh, oh, _oh_.

Yeah, that was today.

"Oh." It's been a year. A year since he went from Patricia to Peter.

Tony grinned. "Come on, sport. Come on, hand me the wrench." Peter got up. "Sure, wait, which one is the wrench again?"

He heard a sound of annoyance. "Kidding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad. They are so OOC, sorry, but not sorry. This is my fanfic. I don't have reguraly schedueled updates. It's as I go, as I think up ideas. DM me on twitter if you want to be my beta @SaltyKidHere.
> 
> I don't know much about transgender culture, so let me know if I got anything wrong! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, yES MJ will probably date Shuri. I don't know about Peter. I think he's staying solo. This won't focus on IronStrange a lot, but more IronDad. 
> 
> AND YES PETER SAYS Y'ALL COME FIGHT ME!
> 
> Bye
> 
> -Jess


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, if it isn't _Patricia_ Parker!"

Peter froze, feeling Ned stiffen besides him. Flash laughed. "Aw, is your little boyfriend gonna stand up for you? Huh, _Patricia_?" Peter's stomach lurched, his fists tightening. 

"Is everything alright over here?" Peter looked up, blinking. "Rhodey?" His voice felt like it was cut by glass. His vision went blurry, before he slumped. Peter felt arms carrying him. Faintly, he heard Ned shouting at Flash. "Hey, kiddo, look at me. Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" Peter looked up, blinking before mumbling out, "Three." He breathed in and out, just like his dad had said before. He nodded to Rhodey, blushing as he remembered he was still at school. With everyone looking at him. Oh, fun. 

Distantly, he heard the bell ring, the teachers shooing all of the students out of there. Someone touched him. Who-?

"Peter." MJ was kneeling in front of him, her eyes murderous. Huh, he's seen that look on Pepper before. "Hey, you here?" She didn't ask if he was okay; she doesn't do that. They both known he isn't.

Peter nodded, shaking his thoughts away. "Yeah," His voice cracked. "I'm here." He smiled, though it looked fake. "Where's Ned?" He looked around for his shorter friend, just for someone to sigh. Oh, he forgot Rhodey was here.

"They took him and Flash to the principals office, already. You're supposed to go now." Peter's throat was closing. He felt sick. "What? I-I-I did nothing wrong!" He stood up, regretting it as he stumbled. "I know, I know. They just want to hear other perspectives, to see if we should charge." Peter nodded numbly. "You're dad is in the office, you ready?" Peter wasn't but he agreed. "I'll see you later, MJ." She nodded, walking off, but not before giving him a kiss on his head.

Rhodey and Peter walked to the principal's office. They could hear arguing from the inside of the room. Peter nodded, before both of them walking in. The room went silent.

Harrison Thompson exploded. "My son is innocent! Is it a crime to call _this thing_ her rightful name?" Tony looked murderous. Rhodey had to physically hold him back from punching the smirk right off of his face. Mr. Thompson stepped back. "Don't you dare call Peter a thing again! And your son is not innocent! Peter has come home from school bloody and with bruises!" The elder Thompson denied it.

"Eugene," Flash winced as he stepped forward. "Yes father?" 

"I have taught you well enough to never hit a girl, have I not?" Harrison ignored the glares he was getting. "You have." Flash agreed with his father, not understanding where this was going. "Have you or have you not physically or verbally Peter Parker?" Flash still did not understand, until it hit him. "No, I have not." Ned shouted, not able to control himself. "LIES!" The Principal got up, looking worried. 

Mr. Thompson looked pleased, just as he went to turn away, Flash continued. "I have only ever hit Patricia Parker." Flash said it confidently, after all, this was the plan, was it not? The whole room stilled. The Thompson heir looked at his father confused, before understanding what he did. "I-I-I mean, of course I haven't!"

It was too late. The principal turned to the Thompson Elder. "You're son will not be welcomed back here next year."

-=-

Tony and Peter walked to their apartment in silence.

"I'm sorry." Tony looked over to his son. "What for?" Peter winced. "For making you leave work." The older man scoffed. "You're much more important to me than work, kiddo." Peter looked up, nodding. There were some tears in his eyes. Tony opened the door, following Peter inside.

Neither of them noticed the curious eyes following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry it took a little bit, I didn't know what to put down! Once again, sorry if this is too OOC for you, but at the same time I'm not! This is my fanfiction, not yours! And don't you just love Rhodey?
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @SaltyKidHere!
> 
> -Jess out

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, it will get longer as it goes. The characters may be out of character, but oh well. Peter is trans, it will be mentioned later on. More characters and tags will be added as I go. Constructive criticism welcome! Don’t like, don’t read!
> 
> -Jess out!


End file.
